Mi flor oscura
by Sopia
Summary: Bienvenidos a mi Fic si quieren saber mas solo entren, no cobro. ahre Besitooss .
1. Prologo

**-prologo-**

**una perdida**

"nadie entiende que la he perdido y nunca regresara.."

**un problema**

"ellos volvieron, nunca se han ido y ahora.. mas fuertes que nunca"

**una solucion a todo**

"- existe una posibilidad de que podamos exterminarlo, pero tiene que encontrarla-.

\- de quien hablas?- pregunté.

\- de alguien a quien yo conozco - dijo con un todo de gracia, mirandome exclusivamente a mi. - creo que te sorprendere..-"

**un cambio **

"- me quieren a mi, que no entiendes?- dijo al borde del llanto. es la segunda vez que la veo en este estado.

\- pasaran sobre mi antes de tocarte -"

**...**

El hara lo posible para protegerla pero la pregunta es.. ¿**podra?**


	2. Volvieron

Primer capitulo * * *

_**se escuchaba solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. estabamos agitados, demaciado agitados. nos venian persiguiendo desde el claro y no nos dieron tiempo a nada.**_

_**\- escucha- murmuro. -tenemos que separarnos...**_

_**-no- le corte. la idea de separarnos nuevamente me quemaba el pecho.**_

_**\- es por nuestra seguridad.. por favor- me tomo de las manos e hizo que lo mire. - te veo en la aldea del sonido, ya sabes donde.- **_

_**asenti, y antes de irnos lo abraze con todas mi fuerzas. **_

_**\- te amo, mi flor oscura - murmuro cerca de mis labios.**_

_**\- te amo - respondi. y luego me beso. **_

_**esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi.. que vi a la persona que mas amo en el mundo...**_

Estaba frente a la ventana, con una taza de té entre las manos. Sabia que esta noche iba a venir, era bastante obvio ya que el eclipse se veia tan hermoso esa noche. Me recordaba a los momento que pasabamos en las noches casando y entrenando. Nose que voy a hacer.. cada dia mi interior se va evaporando por falta de _**ella**_, de mi otra mitad.

Cuando te unes con la otra persona, no lo haces sentimentalmente sino tambien, fisicamente. no digo que vamos a estar pegados por el resto de nuestras vidas. pero sentimos lo que siente el otro, lo que tenemos en el corazón.

Desde esa noche no la volvi a sentir nunca más, y mi interior me esta pidiendo a gritos algo de calor, como el que me daba antes. me devilito facilmente por las mañanas y en las noches el pecho se me enfria tanto que irradia Frio a mi alrededor. la taza de té en mis manos se enfrio en minutos.

Deje la taza sobre la mesa, completamente fria, y senti que me desvanecia, la tercera vez en el dia. ya me di por vencido, a este paso morire de soledad.

algo me detuvo y me sento en el suelo

\- Mi señor - murmuro una voz cerca de mi oido, arrastrando las r como si fuera una serpiente.

\- tayuya - murmure, casi sin ganas. Con su ayuda logre llegar a mi cama y poder descansar. - que quieres?- pregunte, con mis ojos clavados en los suyos. no podria ocultarme nada como la mayoria de las veces.

\- tengo noticias no muy buenas- hice silencio para que continue. - ellos volvieron, nunca se han ido y ahora.. mas fuertes que nunca.

\- como sabes eso? no estas en ningun circulo-

\- los rumores corren, mi señor - volvio a arrastrar las malditas r

\- sabes que no son un peligro para nosotros-

\- n no sabe lo que estan buscando, ellos vienen por el libro.. vienen por konoha, señor. - dijo nerviosa.

\- como siempre han venido. Sabes que esto no me interesa. konoha ya no es nada para mi, y sabes muy bien que... -.

\- es su oportunidad para que recupere a su flor oscura- dijo rapido. mis ojos se pusieron completamente negros y como pude la arrincone contra la pared. con una mano en cuello y otra del otro lado.

\- ¿que la recupere estas diciendo?- la solte y se esfumo en aire.

ella no entiende que nunca la recuperare , que se fue y con ella una parte de mi. tan solo si no la ubiera descuidado esa maldita noche la tendria conmigo. lo unico que me queda ahora es morir, sabiendo que no esta y que podre verla, tal vez, en otro lugar.


	3. Informacion

Segundo Capitulo * * *

_"tan solo corre y no mires atras, no van a matarte pero seran capas de lograr que alusines". Seguia pensando en lo que me dijo mi padre la primera vez que salimos a entrenar con demonios. No fue muy facil para mi pero, los pude enfrentar._

_Aun no entiendo porque diablos estoy pensando en esto cuando, miestras tanto, estoy corriendo por mi vida hacía un punto que nose aun, si voy a llegar con vida. una gran ironía. El maldito circulo de Hozuki es una ironía._

la misma rutina si que aburre. Me he acostumbrado un poco a esto pero muchas veces he tenido que salir de aqui antes de explotar, como una ridicula bomba. Hace ya dos semanas de que me he enterado que los demonios volvieron. Me parece muy extraño que aun no haya noticias de ellos.

estoy de camino a una reunion en la sala. Al entrar logro darme cuenta que era yo el que faltaba. Tome mi lugar en la mesa y Nagato comenzo a explircarnos el Porque de nosotros alli.

\- ha habido destrosos en la aldea de la arena - comenzaron los murmuros, de quien habia sido capas de tocar una aldea infestada de enfermos. Todos se callaron cuando carraspie la garganta.

\- creo estar en lo cierto si digo que fueron demonios - todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Nagato. el asintio y frunsi el seño. al fin y al cabo la maldita de tayuya tenia razón.

\- esto ha sido un aviso. ya todos sabemos a que vienen y a quienes buscan - Nagato miro a su esposa y esta bajo la mirada. Su hermano menor estaba en konoha.

\- que debemos hacer? - pregunto itachi. Si pudiera ver bien en estos momentos diria que se nota desesperacion en sus ojos. Muchas de las veces, las cuales me levanto, estoy completamente ciego. Esto es una señal de que estoy perdiendo todo.

\- Existe una podibilidad de acabar con todo esto pero deben encontrarla -

\- de quien hablas? - preguntaron.

\- de una casadora - mi ceja se levanto al instante de oir eso. Una casadora? Estaba bromeando? Creí que cuando me lo habia comentado era solo para joderme. Las casadoras se extinguieron junto con el tiempo. Algunas habian muerto en la ultima guerra que tuvieron y otras habian optado por retirarse, y ayudar a la aldea. Escondidas entre las personas comunes. En cambio yo, le arrebate a konoha su mas preciada fuerza. _Ella _era la mas fuerte de toda konoha, obviamente.

\- Saldran en el proximo eclipse. Hasta entonces. - se levanto y se fue junto con Konan. Al pararse pude ver su vientre elevado levemente. Estaba ya de cuatro meses y medio, y aun nadie se habia enterado. Son unos completos despistados.

Al pararme no puedo mantenerme en pie y me sujeto firmemente de la mesa, llamando la atención de los pocos que habia allí. Deidara me ayuda a estar estable, cuando lo miro me regala una tonta sonrisa que me hace suspirar pesadamente. Es un maldito idiota.

\- Mmh, Sasori no danná, a quien cree que mandaran a la mision? - me pregunta mientras me lleva a mi habitacion, donde iba a poder descansar por fin.

\- No lo se deidara, no puedo leer la mente -

\- si que puede pero en este momento esta convertido en todo un vegetal .. - no lo deje terminar ya que le habia golpeado. A quien carajo llamaba Vegetal?

\- ¡Hey! eso realmente dolio - dijo ofendido. Dejandome en mi cama

\- te lo merecias, idiota -.

Creí que despues de esto se iria. Grave error. Estuvo mas de una maldita hora hablando


	4. Recuerdo

Tercer Capitulo * * * *

_no puedo seguir mas, ya siento como me estan pisando los talones. Es tan humillante saber que morire de tal forma, pero ahí algo que me ayuda a razonar en esta situacion: Soy un demonio ahora y gracias a los entrenamientos de sasori, soy casi tan fuerte como él. No digo que saldre sana y salva de esto pero, tengo la garantia de que vivire al menos._

_Estoy por llegar a la aldea del sonido sin ser detectada, he perdido a todos que me seguian. Mi cuerpo se relaja y suaviso mi andar entre los arboles. Cuando ya a pocos metros de el punto de encuentro algo atrapa mi pie y me desestabiliza. Toque el suelo y pude verlos a todos..._

_Era el maldito circulo de Hozuki, conocidos por su numero de demonios, Muchisimos mas de 500. El miedo tomo todo mi interior y desee firmemente que sasori estuviera ahí para ayudarme, como siempre. Pero creo que esta era mi oportunidad para que por fin pueda hacer algo por mi misma y tratar de terminar con esto. _

_Todos mis problemas eran por culpa de este maldito circulo. Quieren algo de mi pero aun no logro saber que es. Sasori me dice que alguien mayor a ellos me estan buscando y supuestamente él.. ya lo sabe. Todavia no me lo ha dicho._

_Al prestar mas atencion pude notar la presencia que estaba esperando ver.._

_\- Suigetsu - murmure al ver como el peliblanco se iba transformando entre los demonios._

_\- Sakurita, que plaser me da encontrarte nuevamente - el muy maldito ha mandado a seguirme y me ha encontrado._

_\- que es lo que quieres? - dije ya artandome de todo esto, a terminar con toda esta mierda._

_\- vengo siguiendo a una flor oscura que encontre con un traidor a las afueras de konoha. - mi ceño se frunsio rapidamente al escuchar tal estupidez. Sasori habia dejado al maldito circulo por mi y lo llaman traidor? son unos mal agradecidos despues de todo._

_Los demonios empezaron a aullar de tal manera que podria dejar sordo a cualquier humano que los oíga, y se acercaban a la vez. Esta era mi oportunidad para demostrar que no se tendrian que aver metido en esto._

_Comenze a transformarme desagradablemente y mis ojos tomaban su color respectivo. Mis uñas crecian a una velocidad sorprendente que en cualquier momento iba a utilizar para destrozar a estos malditos. _

_\- Esta vez terminare mi trabajo, y orochimaru-sama ya no me jodera nunca mas - _

_\- orochimaru ? - todo cuadraba a la perfeccion ahora. _

_No me dieron tiempo a desifrar nada ya que atacaron en numero. Al momento que se avalanzaron fui directo a Suigetsu. La iba a pagar muy caro por averse metido conmigo y con mi vida. Cuando lo tuve frente a frente comenze la pelea. _

_Le atine un golpe en el estomago que hizo que vaya a parar a un arbol. Desde alli lo pude sostener del cuello pero cuando ya estaba por dar el ultimo golpe un demonio entro en mi y salio emitiendo un sonido parecido a un gemido. Estaban robandome chakra._

_Caí de rodillas ya por extinguirme. ya no tenia mas chakra y eran demaciados. Iba a morir, y no podia evitarlo. En lo unico que podia pensar era en que pasaria con sasori. El es fuerte y sabra que hacer, pero él sin mi.. _

_\- Sasori - susurros._

_\- Tranquila, él estara pronto contigo - dijo despues de reir. _

_y entonces vi oscuridad, y el unico recuerdo que tuve fue la ultima vez que lo vi, que vi a la persona que mas amo en este mundo. Se fuerte sasori, juro que lo intentare._

Desperte agitado y sudado. Aun no puedo creer que tenga pesadillas. Diriji mi vista hacia la ventana y pude ver como la sombra se iba alejando, si la llegara a atrapar la mataria.

No es necesaria que los demonios durmamos pero era un leve plaser que me daba a diario.. pensar en ella era un leve plaser aveces.


	5. Recuperación

Cuarto Capitulo * * * *

Hoy es el dia en el cual iremos por ella, es el eclipse. No vamos todos pero se aseguro de que vayan los necesarios. Me informaron que la encontraremos en una de las tantas guaridas de orochimaru. Como odio a ese maldito idiota. Ya hace mas de 7 años que esta muerto pero seria capas de volver a revivirlo para asesinarlo yo mismo.

llegué al punto de encuentro hace mas de 15 minutos y aun no logro encontrarla, tomamos caminos distintos y desde allí no la volvi a ver. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-mnh, miren quien esta aqui -. al darme vuelta pude ver a suigetsu completamente trasformado y con la mirada a gachas.

Todo comenzo a cuadrarme en mi mente. a pesar de que solo lo vi y quiza no esta relacionado con Sakura, todo esto me hace pensar. El circulo de Hozuki estuvo todo esto tiempo siguiendonos y sus demonios nos estuvieron molestando. entonces si me pongo a armar este maldito rompecabezas la sola piesa que me falta es este maldito idiota.

\- que hiciste con ella, infeliz- grite y lo tome del cuello.

\- shh - murmuro. parecia que estaba ebrio de tanta chakra. - soló relajate. ya iras con ella -.

Comenze a transformarme desagradablemente. Iba a matarlo de todas las formas que se me ocurrieran. Me robo lo mas preciado que tengo.

Entre en panico y a temblar de nervios. no lo iba a matar, lo iba a exterminar.

-danná ! - me grito deidara cerca de mi oído. Recibio un golpe en respuesta. al darme cuenta de donde estabamos entendi la situacion.

Ya estabamos a pocos metros de una de las cuevas mas importantes. Por el informe que me dio Nagato, la supuesta casadora esta en una capsula hace mas de 50 años. Ahora que lo pienso es una ansiana.

\- Cuantos años tiene la casadora? - pregunte. Deidara levanto la mano como para pedir permiso para hablar. Lo mire

\- La tomaron como prisionera cuando tenia mas o menos 19 años, y dicen tambien que la capsula te mantiene como eras... -

\- ya entendí -. entonces tiene la misma edad ..

Itachi dio la orden y entramos al lugar. Por una rara razón nos eligieron a Itachi, kisame, Deidara y yo. Es obvio que somos mas eficases que los demas.. creo.

\- Sasori y yo entraremos a buscarla, ustedes quedense afuera por si tenemos algun inconveniente.- Todos obedecimos y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Adentro todo era una mugre: prisiones viejas y abandonadas, y cadaveres, ni hablar del mal olor. Al llegar, al final del pasillo habia una puerta de metal. parecia que no la ibamos a poder abrir con nada, y menos con la poca fuerza que tenia ese dia. Parecia que esta vez si estaba debilitado completamente.

Al entrar, ambos, Vimos muchisimas capsulas, de distintos tipos y tamaños. Una en particular nos llamo la atención, en esa podria estar la dicha casadora, ademas la capsula estaba tapada por una manta. seguramente se encontraba allí.

\- ve a invertigar si ahí alguien más aqui dentro, yo ire por ella-. Itachi se fue dejandome a mi en busca de ella. Opte por ir hacia la capsula y destaparla.

Mi mente se torno completamente blanca y deje de pensar por un momento.

..

Busque en un laboratorio abandonado algo.. y nada, la realidad era que estaba completamente abandonado todo. No pude encontrar nada que hacer y entonces volvi hacia donde habia dejado a sasori.

Cuando llegué al lugar lo vi allí parado, frente a la capsula. Admirando a la chica dentro. Una muchacha de mas o menos 19 años, tenia un buen cuerpo para tener su edad: Su cabello rosaba el final de su cadera, la cual era ancha. Sus piernas estaban bien trabajadas, como si corriera en maratones. y ni hablar de su busto, y trasero. En si, la casadora era todo un sueño. Su rostro estaba tapado por la mascara de oxigeno pero podria imaginar que tenia una cara angelical, pero algo oscura a la vez. Tenia abajo de sus ojos una especie de ojeras que la hacian ver mas oscura y hermosa.

Mi vista se centro en Sasori nuevamente. Lo vi en un mejor angulo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, apunto de romper en llanto. Senti una pequeña brisa de aire y note que los otros dos ya estaban allí viendo la situacion de todo.

..

ella estaba ahí, delante mio, no podia creer que la tenia delante mio. Denuevo, nuevamente allí.

Como la extrañaba, extrañaba verla, no la recordaba así, no la recordaba. Al darme cuenta de la situacion en que estaba, apunto de llorar. Afile la mirada y el vidrio hizo una grieta, ya para romperse.

Me senti mas seguro cuando la tuve en mis brazos, camino a la guarida.


End file.
